ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Runescape Guide to Large Clan Pk
Rs Pking Large Clan Strategy When you are out pking in Runescape and you encounter clans that are just so overpowering that all you can think to do is teleport to get away, those are considered large pking clans. Usually ranging from 10-30+ players, large pking clans dominate anything that comes into their path. They have tons of different style pkers and have enough skill to trap players and block them from teleporting, running, or logging out. Teleblockers are not needed, but if you have them, you can assure yourself many more kills than if you didn't. The name "teleblocker" literally means teleport blocker. They can cast the level 85 regular magic attack that blocks people from teleporting. Usually, you have some other type of attack tactic like melee or range when you are a teleblocker. If you have one teleblocker, you should be okay, as long as he/she is fast and ready all the time. Try to have 2 players, or more, ready with teleblock to ensure your targets don't get away. The Roles in Large Clan Runescape Pking This Rs guide is for Runescape players who plan to go pking in large clans. One should be able to read this guide and find out everything they need to know to have a successful pking trip. But first, one must know what "large clan" really means and how to go about organizing your pking team. Finally, blitzers can cast the level 82 Ancient Magic attack, and barragers cast the level 94 Ancient Magic attack. You should have at least two of either of these pker types on your team. These characters will help freeze your opponent and take out tons of damage. The good thing about barragers is their ability to attack multiple players at once with one cast, such as freezing many people at the same time while also doing a heavy amount of damage. Tankers. Rangers. Teleblockers. Blitzers or Barragers What Classifies as a "Large Clan" when Rs Pking? One Last Large Clan Runescape Pking Tip First, I'll cover Tankers. When you are Runescape pking, you will often run into higher levels (depending on your character's level) and you will be quickly overpowered if you don't have tankers. Tankers are really the protection from higher levels and will be able to either easily scare the other players into not attacking you, or they will be able to fight them off. You will want to have at least 3 Tankers to make sure you have enough people to take on the most common-sized high level clans, which is usually from 4 to 7 players. The second type of pker on the list in this Rs guide are the rangers. Rangers are important for multi-pking areas. They have the ability to shoot arrows from far away, and sometimes they won't even be seen. However, they contribute tons of damage and can help finish off many opponents fast. You can have any number of these, but a good number to at least have on your Rs pking team is around 3 or 4. However, the more the better, and rangers usually can combine tactics and be a ranger/blitzer, ranger/barrager, ranger/tanker, or ranger/teleblocker. With 10 to 30 people pking together, it will be hard to keep order and organization. If you feel your clan is too big to operate as a single pking team, a good Rune tip would be to split up into two groups, but stay in the same world. When you do this, you can cover more ground looking for people to fight, while also have a backup in the same world to help you out if there is a large rush from a bigger clan. When you have a large clan, there is a more flexible way of pking. You can be more relaxed as you will most likely be stronger than most of the other clans that are pking in Runescape. The main thing you should concentrate on is having everyone follow directions, being ready to attack, and having a good number of players in each role to make sure you have a cohesive attack force, strength in numbers, and skill in several different attacks so that you can catch your opponents, trap them, and collect their loot. There are a few main roles that must be filled to have a successful pking clan. Here is a list of these roles: Continue on to the next page of this article for more tips on large clan pking in runescape accounts. Don't be discouraged if you don't get items for a couple of trips if you are one of the lower level members in your clan. If you want to benefit the most from large clan pking in Runescape, you have to be one of the higher level pkers on your team. Try to always be the first to attack an opponent or make sure you use potions if you can afford them to create bigger and better hits. Hopefully, this Rs guide provided you with some helpful basic tips that will allow you to get started with your large clan pking adventures. Pking in large clans becomes a competition after a while. Everyone in your clan will stop trying to have fun, start getting greedy and want money or loot. Be the first to attack and let loose with your biggest hits, and you will be able to get many kills. Now, to take you through each one, I will go through the list from the top down to the bottom. Get valuable "Rune Tips" from this Rs guide to help you become better at Runescape large clan pking. This guide should help you know what to wear and what to fight with in addition to giving simple strategies to get tons of kills.